The present invention relates to an angle adjusting device for adjusting an angle of inclination of a display device such as a lap-top type word processor, a personal computer and various lid shaped components to be mounted movably on a main body.
It is necessary for display component to be adjusted to an adequate angular position which is adequate for operator. Therefore, the angle of inclination has been adjusted without step by using various angle adjusting devices. As disclosed by the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 63-23407 and Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 1-135397, conventional angle adjusting devices comprise a rotatable axis directly or indirectly mounted on a component necessitating an angle adjustment such as a display unit, a fixed axis mounted directly or indirectly on a main body and a coil spring closely inserted over the rotatable axis and the fixed axes for locking the rotation of the rotatable axis so as to surround. The display unit can be kept at an arbitrary angular position by means of frictional torque between the rotatable axis and the coil spring, and the rotatable axis can be rotated when an outer force stronger than the frictional torque is applied.
However, in the conventional angle adjusting devices, at least one coil spring is exposed, because the coil spring is closely and externally wound over an abutted portion of a rotatable axis and fixed axes. Therefore, a lubrificant applied between the coil spring and the rotatable axis and the fixed axes is splashed on other components damaging the main device on which the adjusting device is applied. Also, it is easy to have dust penetrated into narrow spaces between the components thereof sometime causing an irregular function. Further, it is not preferable to have the coil spring exposed.
The present invention was developed taking this situation in consideration and provides an angle adjusting device for a display device dispensing a coil spring exposed.